Demonita Lillian Potter
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: What if Harry was born a girl? What if her parents was still alive? Neville is The boy who lived. What will Hogwarts be like? And what is happening with the Malfoys?
1. Chapter 1

**Demonita Lillian Potter**

Author:

**Lady-LunaPotter**

Chapter 1

Potter Manor was impressive; no one could say anything else. The house had 13 rooms, each one more impressive than the other. The garden was more likea park, and had a small lake at the end, near the forest and the quidditch pitch was not far from there. Anyone who visited would be astonished, and that'san understatement.

Demonita Potter, also called "Nita", daughter to Lily and James Potter sat in her room, with her nose in her charms book. The house was still quiet, because it was still quite early. Her parents would not wake for at least an hour yet, and Nita was always the first to wake up, even in the holidays. You may think that she was a normal teenager, who was a rebel to her parents, ignored her homework and always acted before thinking. That was not the case. Nita hadalways found the pleasure in reading and writing. She never disobeyed her parents and did always listen to them when needed.

The only thing that showedany sign of normalcy was that she loved to fly. She was an extremely good flyer and she and her father could often be seen on the pitch, racing after thesnitch, avoiding bludgers and throwing the quaffle to each other.

Nita stood up and went over to her drawer and pulled out inc and parchment and started with her essay for her charms professor. She had almost writtentwo inches when a tap from the window distracted her. It was her snowy white owl, Hedwig, coming with a letter tied around her leg. Nita stood up andopened the window for the owl, which flew right to her shoulder and waited for her mistress to take her burden.

Nita took the letter and gave it a look. It was from the ministry, what in the nine levels of hell did they want? The Potter family wasn't overly fondof the minister of magic, Fudge, but her father worked as an auror there, so they could not do anything about it. There were two letters, the first wasquite long.

_Ms Potter_

_Here follows your exam results from your OWL level test you did at the end of the term._

_Nita smiled. She had waited for this._

_Course Theory grade Practical grade Course grade_

_TransfigurationEOE_

_CharmsOOO_

_Care of magical creaturesEEE_

_Defense against the dark artsOOO_

_PotionsEAA_

_Divinationn/an/an/a_

_Ancient RunesO-O_

_History of magicE-E_

_HerbologyOOO_

_Examiners: Hilda Marchbanks, Daniel Thomas, Alserf Gablook, Lars Donovan_

_Ms Potter, I'm pleased to say that I have never seen such a young lady, as yourself, do such splendid things as you did at your defense test. We at the ministry_

_have a proposition for you. We would like you to meet a Mr. Moody, former auror at the British ministry, who will give you a chance to prove what a good dueler_

_you are. If you pass the test, you will have the chance to take a mastery in Defense against the dark arts, so that you, in the future can teach the_

_course. You may wonder why we give you this chance, and the answer is this. As you know, we are at war, and we need the people to learn how to protect_

_themselves, so all teachers will be needed. Of course, we will check you so we know if you will make a good teacher, but we beg you to think about this._

_Owl me when you have decided._

_With regards_

_Lars Donovan_

Defense Against The Dark Arts Examiner

Nita's jaw dropped to the floor. She had made 4 O´s and 3 E´s. An acceptable in Potions was expected. She had dropped divination so she didn't have a gradein that for the letter included, she was speechless. They wanted her to be a teacher? Sure, she was pretty good at the subject, but a teacher? Wait untilshe could tell her father. she had always wanted to be a healer, but who said she couldn't be both?

She took up the other parchment.

_Ms Potter_

_Please select your new courses for the upcoming school year. Some of the courses will be taught at Hogwarts school, and some of them will be taught at the_

_ministry of magic. Please send us your answer before august 11th. Note that your choice will decide your future career._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts._

_Nita scanned the list of courses_

_Dance_

_Dueling_

_Defense against the dark arts (advanced)_

_Potions (advanced)_

_Material Arts_

_Charms (advanced)_

_Transfiguration (advanced)_

_Care of magical creatures (advanced)_

_Magical Healing (Hogwarts and Ministry)_

_Muggle Healing (Ministry)_

_Herbology (advanced)_

_Politics (Ministry)_

_Laws and enforcement (Ministry)_

_Dark creatures and their powers (Ministry)_

_Wandless Magic (You have to do a test for this course, not all wizards or witches are capable of this) (Ministry)_

_You can also choose to do an apparation test, and take a muggle car license._

_If you, for some reason want more information about the electives, please notify the department for education and learning._

Nita bit her lip. This was a hard one. She couldn't take them all, not that she wanted to, but all of them seemed interesting. She tossed the list on herbed and picked up her charms book, and laid it on the desk. The clock was now 8.30 and she started to get dressed. She put on a beachdress and a pair of sandals. She tied her hair in a bun in the middle of her head and put on a pair of sunglasses.

* * *

When Nita made it to the dining room, a house elf, Twinky, showed up with a loud pop´.

"What can Twinky do for mistress Demona?" the house elf said with a squeak. The house elves had always called her Demona, for some odd reason. "Can I have somepancakes and a slice of bred please? And a cup of coffee?" The elf nodded. "Yes mistress, right away, miss."

Two minutes later, the house elf came back with her meal and she started to read. When she was nearly done, a brown owl came flying through the open window.

The owl landed on the table and dropped The Prophet right in front of her plate. She gave the owl some money and took up the paper The headlines screamed:

**Death Eaters in Diagon Alley**

_Yesterday evening in Diagon Alley, a hand full of Death Eaters apparated into the crowded alley. They started to throw hexes at the panicking people, and it__took the aurors an hour before they could catch two of them, and after that, the rest of them vanished. Three people were killed and seventy were injured._

_The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, said to our reporter..._

Nita stopped reading and sighed. Every day the headlines were screaming about death and Death Eater raids. If it wasn't about that, it was about the ministryand their lack of competence. The public thought that the aurors were too slow, and the minister too arrogant.

Her father, who was one of the most skilled aurors at the ministry, worked 24/7 at the ministry now a days. when he came home, he slept. Now, he had takena brake from work for one week, to the Ministers dismay, to spend some time with her and her mother. She was happy to have him home.

Her mother had done the same thing. She worked at St Mungoes, as a Healer, and had as much of a job as her husband. But now they had decided that they needed sometime together.

Nita looked up when her father and mother walked through the door and took a seat next to her. "Good morning, mum, dad." Her father smiled at her. "Goodmorning darling." her mother gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"So, what do we do today?" Her father called a house elf and ordered pancakes for himself andhis wife. Nita gave her father and mother a smile.

"My OWL results came today." Her mother looked at her. "How did you do?" Nita told them about her results, and about the offer from Lars Donovan.

"I knowLars, he is a good pal." Her father told her, he could not help but be proud of his daughter. When she told them about who was going to test her her fatherseyes went big as plates.

"Moody is the best of the best, I can't believe they make you duel against him!" He took his daughters hands. "I know you are aextremely good dueler, but I don't know..."

Nita stood up. "What can he do dad? He can't kill me." She turned to her mother. "Mum?" Her green-eyed mother looked at James. "I don't know..."

Nita turned to her father. " If I can beat dad in a duel, can I go then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Duels and birthdays**

* * *

Her father blinked. "What?" Nita gave him a sharp look. "Dad, I know I don't usually argue, but this is important to me. Even if I want to work as a healersome day, I want to try this. So, I asked you if I beat you in a duel, can I have a go then?" James looked at his wife and she nodded.

"Darling, I thinkyou should try. If they say that you are so good that they want to give you a try, then go ahead." She hugged her mother. Her father looked unsure. "Father,I challenge you to a wizard's duel, in ten minutes." she held her hand out and he took it. "Okay, you got it."

Nita headed to the dueling room ten minutes later, dressed in black pants, a red t-skirt and boots. Her father was dressed in a similar outfit. He worea set of black pants and t-shirt, and a pair of worn combat boots. Her mother stood on the sidelines. "Okay, nice and clean, and James, don't you hex herwith something dangerous!"

Her husband nodded. "Ok, on my mark." Nita bowed to her father, and he bowed to her. "Three, two, one!" Her father shouted thedisarming spell, and Nita stepped aside. "Rictusempra!" She aimed at her father, but he dodged gracefully. "Impedimenta!" Her father aimed at her, andshe threw up a shield. "Protego!"

The fight lasted for a half an hour in the same style. No one hit the other, and Nita could see her father getting tired. The hexes started to get morepowerful and nastier for every turn. Nita decided to show her father that she was good at this. "Incendio!" She aimed at him and right after that, shebellowed, "Insratero!" Her father was hit by the spell in his left arm and he shouted, "Stupefy!" Nita threw up a shield. "Protego reflekto!"

Her fathers curse flew back at him and he fell to the floor. Her mother beamed at her before she released her husband. "Finite." He rose from the floorand stared at her in defeat. "Ok, you may try." Nita threw herself at him and hugged the man. "Thanks dad."

After lunch, Nita and her father headed for the pitch. They released the snitch and kicked off. Her mother looked from the ground as they raced after thesnitch with the speed of light. She held her breath when they dived, only to go up in the last moment before hitting the ground. She groaned. She would neverunderstand her daughters and husbands enthusiasm about flying, but she supported them nevertheless. But it was trying to see them fly so fast, in constantdanger of falling off and breaking an arm or worse. She was relieved when they came down and joined her again.

Nita went up to her room that evening and started to write the necessary letters.

_Mr. Donovan_

_I'm honored to be given this chance and I will gladly take you up on your offer. I just have some small questions. When will I be tested, and how? If youdecide that I'm good enough, what courses will I take? As you know I have two years left at Hogwarts and want to have plenty of time over so I can takemy Newt´s._

_Sincerely yours_

_Demonita Potter_

She folded it and started on another one.

_These are my electives for the final two years at Hogwarts._

_Potions (standard)_

_DADA (advanced)_

_Magical Healing_

_Muggle Healing_

_Charms (advanced)_

_Dueling_

_Wandless magic_

_Transfiguration (advanced)_

_I would also like to take muggle driving license._

_Demonita Potter_

* * *

Three days later, on July 31, a bunch of teenagers came by floo at 9.30. "Nita!" Padma Patil called her name as fast as she had arrived. Nita came in tothe room. 

"Padma, what are you doing here?" She had just said that when the fireplace flashed again a raven haired boy her age stepped out. "Happy birthday,Nita." She looked at her friends. "Thanks, but you didn't have to.."

"I invited them honey." Her father stood by the door. "It's your birthday after all.

The fireplace went green and two redheads came out.

"Happy..."

"...birthday"

"Milady.."

"We hope..."

"...you like it."

They handed her a large box that was more than heavy. "Fred and George Weasley, stop talking like that, it's annoying!" She laughed at them. "Everythingfor you, partner." Demonita nodded. "Good."

Fred and George were two of her best friends and together they owned WWW, a joke shop in Diagon Alley. She wasn't much for jokes and pranks, but she likedthem anyway, besides, they could be used as revenge on the weasley twins, if they pranked her.

After a half an hour, all her friends had arrived and Nita found herself in front of an enormous pile of presents and cards. She began at the top.

Padma gave her a book about the History of the Ministry, Fred and George's large box was a box full of pranks (as expected). Terry gave her an amulet, formedas an eagle. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot gave her a new bag, weightless and expanded to never be full.

Her parents had given her a new broom, a Fireflash 3000, the newest on the market, and some gold and books about healing and hand to hand combat. She thanked them all for coming and the team headed to the pitch for a game of quidditch. Her friends were the only ones who knew about Nita's skill as a seeker, so

she didn't play at school. They teamed up and started a wild fight.

* * *

Two hours later, when her friends had gone home, an owl landed on her shoulder, when she walked on the terrace. 

_Ms Potter_

_Kindly report to Alastor Moody 2pm tomorrow, for a duel and the test._

_Lars Donovan_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Eavesdropping and The minister of magic

Nita stood up and ran downstairs to tell her parents. She looked in the living room, but they were not there, so she continued to her father's office.

She raised her hand to knock at the door, but she stopped when she heard an upset voice on the other side.

"We can't!" Her father's voice reached her ears and she tensed.

"James, what shall we do then? You were the one who knew him best, they need all the help they can get!" Lily almost screamed at her husband.

"Remus knew him too..!"

"James, you know he is in Russia." There was a short pause.

"James, I know that we promised not to get involved again before Demonita came of age, but.."

"But what honey? We can't just abandon her!" Nita tried to make out what her parents argued about, clearly something that was of grate importance, and something that concerned her.

"Look at the Longbottoms, Lils! Look what happened to them! They stayed, and look where they are now, in a graveyard! He made a pause. "Honey, I don't want

that to happen to us. Not to Demonita. Neville Longbottom grew up with his grandmother and has no memories from his parents. It would be even worse if

something happened to us, because Demonita has memories, and will miss us even more. You can't really miss someone you can't remember, not in the same

way anyway."

She heard her mother let out a sob. "I'm sorry James, but if they don't catch him she will be in danger."

Nita heard her father step up to her mother. "I know Lily. But my work as an Auror is dangerous enough, and I don't want Albus to give us missions all over

the world, and I don't want to be in more danger than needed. I had enough of that when I was young."

Demonita knocked at the door. "Come in!" She stepped in and looked at her parents. Her mother dried a tear that fell down her cheek.

"What's up?" She looked at her father. "Dad, why is mum crying?" Her dad made to answer but her mom managed to beat him to it. " It's alright honey, it's

just the war and all. What did you want, I thought you went to bed?" Nita wondered if she should tell them about what she had snapped up, but let it slip.

It was obviously something they did not want to tell her, so she should find out herself. "I received a reply from Lars Donovan, I have a meeting scheduled

for tomorrow at 2 p.m." Her mother smiled. "Wonderful!" Her father nodded. "I can take you, I have to pick up some things at the office anyway."

Nita woke up late the next morning, for the first time in years. The previous night she had had difficulties with sleep because of what she overheard from

her parents. What were they talking about? Who was it her father knew so well, and who seemed to need her parents help, especially her fathers? Where had

Longbottoms parents stayed? And Albus, wasn't that the headmaster of Hogwarts? She needed answers, badly. She had to do some research on that later, but

now she had to concentrate on her meeting with Mr. Moody.

She dressed in black pants and a green shirt and went down for a late breakfast. Her parents were nowhere in sight, so she ate by herself.

She was excited about the meeting, so she started to search for her father to ask when they would be leaving. She found him in the library, reading a book

that looked extremely heavy. "Hi honey, when did you wake up?" He put down the book and stood up. "An hour ago maybe." Nita walked over to him. "What

are you reading?" Her father gave the book a swift look and started to shove her in front of himself. "Auror material, some old schoolbook of mine, nothing

you should waste your time with." He knew all to well that his daughter would be back to check it later, but he had to try anyway.

At quarter past one, father and daughter entered the Auror office at the ministry. As always, it was total chaos. Official workers, papers, parchments,

files and owls, all in a nice mess. And in the middle of all this was a red-faced short, rather ugly man ranting about incompetent persons

and lazy aurors. "You can't do anything right, can you lot! Care to explain why this whole floor has turned into a complete hell hole!" The aurors had

stopped working for the moment and stared at the man. A particularly brave young man started to speak but a voice interrupted. "It's fine, Donór, I will

take care of it."

All of the ministry workers looked at James Potter, who looked at the short red-faced man with a face of stone. Nita shivered at her father's expression.

She loved her father, but when he got that look on his face, it didn't bode well.

"Is there some kind of problem Minister?" The little mans face went even redder. "Something wrong! Oh, yes, where would you like me to start! There is the

fact that this office has turned in to a bloody mess. After that there is another thing, we are at war!" James's eyes went hard. "Minister, I'm fully aware

of the fact that we are at war´, and for the office, I think it is none of your business." Everyone held their breath. The only ones of the aurores who

were brave enough to stand up to the minister of magic were four persons. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, The head of the aurors Auror Patricsson and James

Potter. The minister never took the criticism well.

"Mr. Potter, how dare you say that it is not my business? I'm the minister of magic and deserve some respect!" James walked up to the man and looked down

at him. "Minister, I apologize, but I'm merely stating the truth. How we take care of our paperwork is not your business, it's Head auror Patricssons,

who is on a well earned vacation. Meanwhile, it's my responsibility, and I can say that I am proud of this lot. as you so kindly stated, we are at war,

and with war comes chaos. The only thing, that is your business, is that we do our job, and believe me, we do. Maybe not at the preferable speed but the

thing is, we are doing everything we can." He stopped and looked at his co workers and gave them an approving look. "Now, minister, kindly let us continue

with the war."

Nita stared at her father in awe. She hoped that she would become such a grate speaker as her father when she grew up. The minister tried to argue but her

father turned and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come, It's time for your meeting ."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alastor Moody sat behind the small desk placed in the far end of the dueling room. His magical eye scanned the room for something unusual and his normal

eye read a file. The file belonged to Demonita Lillian Potter.

He was impressed with the young woman. It had been a long time since he had seen such good scores in DADA at an OWL test. She had done all the tasks without

any mistakes what so ever. She had conjured a patronus with ease and won against the examiner in a duel.

He came to a handwritten note written by Fileus Flitwick, Ravenclaws Head of house.

Miss Potter has a wonderful nature and is popular in the lower classes. You will often find her in the common room or the library, helping first years with

their homework. It seems that she is a natural teacher, and a natural leader. She is also one of the few students who makes friends in other houses...

The note went on in pretty much the same way, but Alastor stopped reading when he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and two persons walked in. The first one was a tall black-haired man with glasses. He gave him a smile. Alastors eyes widened. The other

was a rather tiny girl. She was a replica of her mother, except for the hair. She had her mothers face, body and eyes. Her hair was black, and was gathered

in a bun.

"So this is your daughter, Potter." His wooden leg thumped against the floor when he walked to the pair. He looked at the girl. "Mr. Moody, It's nice to

meet you, dad has spoken well of you." Alastor turned to James.

"Indeed." James gave him a big smile before he gave her daughter a pet on her shoulder. "I will pick you up later then." She looked annoyed at him. "I'm capable

of finding my own way home, thank you very much."

Alastor was amused about the way the girl told her father off, but interfered before James could reply.

"I will take her home after the test." James gave him an unsure look but nodded after a few moments. "Ok, if it's not too much trouble..." Alastor cut him

off.

"I assure you Potter, it's quite fine." James nodded and left.

Alastor motioned for Demonita to follow him. "So, I'm going to test your skills in the Defense against the dark arts in three ways. The first will be a duel.

The other a hand to hand combat test and the last one a written test. I don't know how long this will take, it depends on you." The girl nodded.

"Okay, jump up on the platform and let us begin then."

Nita stood at the platform opposite Moody, her wand in hand. She bowed and he did the same, and the duel began.

She dodged when the disarming spell flew past her and threw the same hex at Moody, who stepped out of the way. They tested each other at the beginning

to see where the opponents weakness was. Nita discovered that Moody was an excellent dueler and so far she could not find any weak spots. His wooden leg

didn't seem to be a hinder, which bewildered her. She threw up a shield when a new nasty curse came towards her at such a speed that she was afraid that

she had been too late.

After a half-hour the curses became rather nasty. Alastor was impressed with the girl, or rather young woman in front of him. She moved in no time from

one side to another with grace.

"Confundo!" Alastor shouted and a stream of yellow light came out of his wand. Demonita threw up a shield and started to run towards him, which puzzled

him.

"Flagrate!" She started to draw lines in the floor, and the lines filled with fire. soon she had surrounded him. Moody cursed, she had caught him off guard

with that one. He froze the fire and shouted out the Trip hex.

Nita didn't see the hex coming so she got hit and fell over. She could hear Moody shout out a hex she hadn't heard before and rolled out of the way. She

jumped up again and conjured a snake. The snake tried to attack Moody, but he pointed the wand at the animal and threw the snake in the air and it vanished.

Nita tried to hit him with the bone-braker curse but missed. She started to get tired, but didn't show this to her opponent. Moody looked tired also, and

when he raised his wand again she gathered her powers and cried: "Stupefy!" and at the same time, Moody threw the disarming spell.

Nita flew through the air and smashed against the wall. She groaned. She had hit her head on the wall, and would receive a headache. She tried to stand up

but fell back on the floor. She waited to hear any sound from her opponent, but to her surprise nothing happened.

She looked around and saw a bundle on the floor not too far from her. "Oh god." She crawled over to the man and looked him over. Her hex had paralyzed him,

and she searched for her wand, and found it against the wall.

"Enervate" she spoke softly and Moody started to move. He turned around and looked at her. "Nicely done, girl." He came to his feet and helped her up. "Here,

drink this, it will make the headache go away." She smiled thankfully at him and drank out of the bottle.

"Thanks." She handed the empty vial to him and brushed off her clothes.

"That was excellent, Ms Potter. It has been a long time since I had a good duel, and this was the first class. Did you find any of my weaknesses?"

"No, I didn't."

"Did you ever think about my leg?" Nita wondered what he meant with that, and after a while she groaned. "No sir, but I understand now." She could have targeted

his wooden leg!

"So, now over to Hand to Hand combat."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Impressed auror and some information

Moody sat behind the desk again and looked at Demonita. She was on the second page of the test, and she had just worked in two minutes!

Alastor Moody wasn't a man who was easily impressed. And he almost never gave anyone a compliment. Today he had been impressed, and had given many compliments.

He felt weird. He hadn't decided if that was a good or bad thing yet.

He had always respected the Potters, both Lily and James, but this was different. He was in awe.

She was as good as her father when it came to duels, and was pretty skilled in hand to hand combat too. They had battled with swords and daggers, and he

could tell that she was more skilled with the dagger.

She had told him that she used to carry a dagger with her during the summer holidays, so she could defend herself if she got attacked. He had been impressed

by this, seeing that she had thought of how she could defend herself without her wand. Many wizards and witches were depending on their wands, which wasn't

good, because you could easily lose it, when dueling or fighting. They needed other options.

He sighed and turned his attention to a book that lay before him.

Nita came via floo into the Potter Mansions living room. She stepped out of the fireplace and threw herself on the sofa. She was dead tired. The written

test had been rather hard, but she thought that she had done well. Moody had told her that he would owl her when he had corrected her test and spoken to

Lars. She couldn't wait.

"Demonita? Was that you honey?" Her mother appeared in the doorway. "How did it go?" Nita sat up and gave her mother a tired smile. "Good, I think. I'm not

sure but he seemed impressed. I didn't beat him in the duel, but I'm satisfied."

"I'm happy for you. Your dad is out talking to some people about the war, but would you like to join me for dinner?" Nita nodded. "Yes mum."

Two weeks later, a week before September 1st, the letter from Hogwarts came.

Ms Potter

Please note that the school year starts September first, and that the train will depart from platform 9 3/4 at 11:00 a.m. sharp.

This is a list of books you will need for the upcoming school year.

Standard Potions year six

Advanced Defense theory

Shielding and protection

Defense without a wand

Wandless magic 1& 2

Magical Healing

Muggle first aid

Muggle healing theory

Muggle traffic laws

Advanced Transfiguration 1 & 2

Okay, a trip to Diagon Alley was needed.

"I will get the books for you." Her father said.

"Why? I can go on my own." she gave her parents a confused look. "I think it is best if your father gets them for you honey, you know it's dangerous times,

and we don't want you to be out in public more than necessary."

Nita started to get angry. "I know there is a war going on, but I can take care of myself, and, you can't just lock me up in the house the whole time."

She was tired of being treated like a nine-year -old.

"This is not up for discussion, I'm going and you are not." Her father said sternly and snapped the booklist out of her hands.

"You can't hide me from the reality, you know. I'm going to participate in this war, like it or not. You can't protect me from everything." She turned to

leave but stopped at the door and turned to her parents.

"I heard you, in dad's office. You were arguing about me and my safety and life. Dad, I heard that someone needs your help, help them. Don't let me stop

you. I understand that we all must make an effort in this war. All I ask is that you are careful, I don't want to lose you." With those words she walked

out and slammed the door with more force than was necessary.

"What?" James turned to his wife. He was surprised when he saw the small smile on her lips, "She is like me when I was young."

Nita climbed the ladder in the library. She was searching for the book that her father had been reading the same day that she went to the ministry. It had

been old and torn, so it had to be in the older part of the library. The cover had been made of black leather, and the letters had been carved in gold.

There it was, it had to be. She took it from the shelf and climbed down. She sat down at the table and looked at the title. "The heirs of Potter." She let

the curiosity take over and opened the book. There, on the inside of the cover, were all the heirs of the Potters, as far back as the family was old.

In the bottom of the list was her dad, James Harold Potter. she flipped through the book and stopped when she came to her grandfather. She had never met

the man, because he had died a year before Nita was born, but she had heard much about him, from her Grandmother, who now was dead, and from her father.

Harold James Potter

Born: 21 of May 1928 at St Mungos

Death: 17 of September 1980 (At the hands of an unknown Death Eater)

Occupation: Auror at the Ministry of Magic in Brittan. Also member of The Order Of the Phoenix until his death.

After this the text went on about what he had done and Nita smiled. But she was also confused. What was the Order of the Phoenix? She turned the page and

looked down at her father.

James Harold Potter

She read on and came to occupation. Her eyes went large. He was a former member of the same order that her grandfather had been a member to! The book

said that he had left one week before she was born. Was this what her parents had been fighting about? Did the order want him back? Had her mother been

a member too? What exactly did the order do? Work against Voldemort?

She needed answers, and she knew what she had to do. She needed her invisibility cloak.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Enough! I'm leaving!

Nita went down the hall under her cloak. She had a plan to sneak in to her parent's room and listen to what they were talking about.

She knew she had to do it, because they would never ever tell her. It was like the time, two years ago, when they sent her to that school for a hole year

instead of Hogwarts.

She hadn't asked why, because she knew she wouldn't get a proper answer. That was a thing that disturbed her about them.

Around her 10th birthday, something had changed. She remembered clearly that night, when she had woken up from a nasty nightmare and headed to her parents

room. She was on her way to knock when she heard voices.

Flash back

"I can't believe it! So he thinks it worked?" Her mother's voice was upset.

"Yes, I'm afraid that he does."

"Why didn't he tell me? Us! How long has he known?"

"Since the beginning, when Madame Pomfrey did the tests."

"Does He know about this?"

"We don't know."

Nita was on her way back to her room, she didn't want to disturb her parents, when she stopped at her mother's voice.

"We can only hope that he doesn't."

End Flashback

Anyway. They had never been the same since that day. On her 13th birthday her parents had announced that she was to go to the Magical school of Merlin in

the north of Canada for the year, and the reason was that it should be a good experience.

That year had been a hard one. She didn't take the usual courses like History of Magic and Potions, but instead she had a lot of defense courses. It was

there her duel skills had improved. They trained three days a week in dueling and sometimes hand to hand combat.

She was in the top of her year when she returned to England, and she was happy to be home again. She had at that time discovered that she was very powerful,

which puzzled her, her parents weren't all that powerful, so she wondered where it came from.

Now, two years later, she was tired of all the secrets. She knew that she was sent to the school for a reason, and that it maybe had something to do with

the war.

She had no idea how right she was.

She entered the room soundlessly, and closed the door behind her. Her parents were seated in the comfy sofa in front of the fireplace. Her mother had her

head in her fathers lap and he stroked her hair away from her eyes and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Her father sighed. "What did she do after I left for Diagon alley?" her mother looked up at him. "I don't know, maybe she went to the library." She closed

her eyes.

"She will find out about the Order soon." Lily opened her eyes. "Why?"

"She saw the book about the Potter heirs."

Her mother giggled. "Nothing escapes her. She is very smart you know." Her father gave her a weak smile.

"She may find out the truth sooner than we hope." Lily jumped up and stared into the fire.

"She will hate me." Her husband stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "She will not blame you. Never you. It wasn't your fault. If it

was anyone's fault, it was mine."

What are they talking about? Nita was confused. Why would her mother be afraid that she would hate her?

"Why would it be her fault?" her mother turned to her husband. "I was suppose to protect you." Lily shook her head. "If you had done that, he would have

killed you."

Tears had started to run down her cheeks and James held her tight.

"Do you love her? Even if she is...?"

Nita's mind screamed. WHAT?

"I don't care who the father is, I'm her dad and I love her as if she was my own daughter."

Nita's heart stopped. She wasn't his daughter?

"I can't help but think about what will happen if he discovers her." James gave her a kiss.

"Voldemort will never get to her."

Nita gasped.

Her parent's heads turned to the corner where she stood. James took a fast grip of his wand. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

Nita threw the cloak on the floor and stared at her parents. "Voldemort is my father?"

Her parents seemed to be in shock, so she continued. "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME? WHY ARE YOU KEEPING THIS FROM ME!"

Something in her had snapped, and now there was no way to stop. "CANT YOU JUST TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH? DO I HAVE TO FIND EVERYTHING OUT ON MY OWN?

She breathed heavily. Her mother reached out to her but Nita backed away.

"Honey, listen, it's not as you think, it wasn't..."

"WASN´T WHAT? HIS FAULT? EVERYTHING IS THAT MONSTERS FAULT; HE RAPED YOU, DIDN'T HE? YOU KEEP TELLING LIES; AND I AM TIRED OF IT, I´M LEAVING!"

She ran to the door before anyone could stop her. She turned around and glared at her parents. "Come and find me when you have decided to stop lying to me."

She slammed the door and ran to her room, threw her school things in her trunk and closed it. Hedwig was out hunting so she took her cage and reached for

some floo pouter and threw it in the fire. She took a fast grip of her trunk and stepped into the fire, when her parents stormed in.

"NO, Demonita, wait!" Her mother sobbed. Nita gave them a sad look and shouted "Fort Raven!" and she disappeared in green flames. She was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 What are you doing here!

A dark haired man looked out over the grounds that was surrounded by the grey, big, massive walls. The rain clattered against the window, and he wondered where the summer had gone. Sure, he wasn't a man that liked the summer that much, he didn't like any of the seasons but if he had to choose, it would be the summer.

There was many reasons for him to take a liking to the summer. One of them was that there was no students there to disturb him. The other one was that hedidn't need to see the headmaster as often as he usually did.

He was tired of the meddling old man. Sure, no one could say that he didn't respect him, but he was tired of the mans lemon drops and god forsaken twinklein those blue eyes.

He had to meet him again in a week though. The new term would be starting again and he would be stuck in the potions classroom, and despite what everyonethought, he didn't like to be trapped under the castle. He would have liked to move up to another part of the building, but that would be against thepersonality he had built up in front of the students.

He laid his head in his hands and rubbed them against his face. He sighed and looked up again. He listened to the rain and was on the edge of sleep whenhe heard a sound.

The fireplace came to life and green flames sparkled. The security voice announced:

"You have a visitor." He stood up. Who was coming here at this time? He didn't get visitors that often. He hoped that it wasn't Lucius or the headmaster.

He couldn't handle them tonight.

"Ask for password" he snapped irritated at the fireplace. A moment later, a young witch appeared out of the fire. He held a fast grip around his wand, readyto protect himself.

"You can never be too careful, can you Snape?" He groaned. "Potter, what the hell are you doing here!" In front of him was his worst enemy's daughter witha trunk and a cage in hand. "Not happy to see me, are you? I didn't think you would be but I wont stay for long." She put down the trunk.

"Who gave you the password?" he demanded. The girl snapped back. "You did when I had to come here over the Easter holidays, to take extra potions classes."

Nita was a good student, but was horrible in potions. She had been forced to take extra classes to make the O.W.L test.

Snape groaned. He thought that he had changed it since then, but no such luck. "Ok, what do you want? Disturb me and my valuable free time?" He looked atthe girl. Something was unusual. She didn't respond the way she usually would have, instead she just looked at him with a, for him, new look.

Her eyes radiated sorrow and betrayal, something that Snape hadn't seen in the students eyes before. " My father will more than likely try to come after me, and I need you to say that I haven't been here. He more than likely heard where I went." Before he could voice his disapproval the fireplace filledwith green flames.

Nita looked at Snape. "Please." She disappeared under her cloak and a second later the fireplace announced that Snape had a visitor.

Snape asked for the password and her father´ appeared. "Where is she?" Nita stopped breathing and locked her eyes at her potions master.

He threw a quick glancein her direction and looked back at her father. "Potter, I thought that I've told you NOT to come here." His voice was filled with hate and Nita couldsee that her father´ got angrier. "Don't fuck with me, Snivellus! Where is she!"

The Potion master adopted an evil look. "I know this must be hard for you to understand Potter, but I am no expert in mind reading, so kindly explain whoyou are talking about" he spat. Her father´ looked murderous. "Where is my daughter you filthy Death Eater!" Nita had rarely seen him this upset aboutsomething.

Nita was surprised to see that her professor didn't hex her father´ into next week with the last comment, but Snape looked anything but happy.

"How dare you come here, into my home no less, insult me, and demand to see your daughter? As you certainly know, your daughter and I are by no means ina friendship of any sort, so, why would she be here? I'm sure she is with some of her Ravenclaw friends, or what do you think?" Nita shivered at the tonein the mans voice. She hoped this would be over soon, so she could go and rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

She had to get away from her parents for some days, to think, and then she would be off to school. She could not believe that Voldemort was her father. Ofall the sick people it had to be him! She felt so empty, so lost.

"Fine! But if you see her, contact me as soon as possible!" Her father barked after some silence and left the house. Her potion master snorted.

"Well, MsPotter, what the hell was that?"

Nita threw the cloak on top of her trunk and shook her head. "None of your business." She gave him a thankful look. "Thanks anyway." She reached for herbelongings and turned to the fireplace. "Why did you do it?" She just had to ask, but she didn't expect an answer, so she stepped into the fireplace anddisappeared.

Left, in the almost cozy room, Severus Snape stood and pondered on the last question.

Nita threw herself on the bed in the rented room at the Leaky Cauldron. She was so confused and felt so alone. Why? Was there any more secrets that she

Didn't know about yet?

Now she understood why the extra training had been needed. They wanted her to protect herself from her real father. She felt the tears coming and buriedher face in her pillow and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Three fathers and a not so graceful Savior

Nita woke up early the next morning, feeling empty and cold. She had cried herself to sleep last night and woke up a few times during the night. She rubbed

her tired eyes and looked out through the window. The sun was shining and she heard a distant cry from a bird.

She needed a shower so she left the bed and walked into the bathroom. She gave herself a look in the mirror. Her eyes were red from all the crying and

she was paler than usual. Her wavy black hair was unruly, but not as much as her father's´ anyway, thank goodness. She undressed and stepped into the shower.

While showering, she started to think of the previous day. She wanted to forget what she had heard and just keep on living, but she knew that that was impossible.

She felt like a mistake. Her parents hadn't wanted her from the beginning. She was a freak that was never meant to be. She had been forced upon them.

Then it hit her like the lightning. What if her real father came after her. Did he know she existed? If he came after her, her parents would be in danger.

She couldn't let that happen. She had to do something about it. but what? Maybe it was good that she would leave to the school in five days, that way her

parents would be safer, away from her.

She got dressed and headed down the stairs for breakfast. She stopped at the bottom and froze. In front of her, at a small table, sat her parents whispering

to each other. They looked up and saw her. Her mother flew up and threw herself at her. Her mother let out a sob and hugged her tightly.

"Demonita, I'm so sorry. We were so scared that something had happened to you." Nita was stunned. She hugged her mother back. "I'm sorry, but I..." She stopped

when she saw her fathers look.

"Don't you dare say what you were about to say. I know what you were thinking." Now, almost everyone in the pub looked at them with puzzled eyes. Her father

dragged them into a room behind the bar and locked the door. "You felt like you were a danger to us, and wanted to hide from us to keep us safe. That's

wrong. We have always loved you, and I don't care if I'm not your father by blood, I will always be your father, no matter what. And that means that you

never ever have to feel that you expose us to danger, we are here to protect you, no matter what."

She let go of her mother and felt a tear in her eye. "I was a mistake.." she whispered.

Her father drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his body. "No, you were not. We all wanted you." Her mother came up beside her and hugged her

from behind. "I was raped, yes, but I never wanted you undone. sure, I wish I never had been raped, but I, We, wanted you nevertheless."

They stayed quiet for a few moments. "About your real father.." Nita cut her father off.

"Please don't talk about it."

Her mother spoke up. "Honey, I think you misunderstood us.."

"What was there to misunderstand!" Nita backed away from her parents. "Voldemort is my father, and that's it. I just have to accept that."

"Voldemort wasn't the one who raped me." Her mother's words hit her with full force.

"What?"

Nita felt like her brain stopped working and she stared madly at her parents. Her mother sighed and spoke up.

"Voldemort wasn't the one who did it. He's not your father alone." Nita tried to understand what her mother was saying, but still, her brain refused to

work. "Not alone?"

Her father gave his wife an encouraging look. "No, he isn't your father alone. There was another one who did it, so you can say that he was your father.

Voldemort had him under imperious, and forced him." Her mother trailed off. Nita could see that she had a hard time speaking about it. Her father took over.

"When it was over, Voldemort gave your mother a potion that would make her child have some of his genes. You got some of them, but not as many as you should.

Your mothers love took some of them away, but not all of them. You still got some of his powers, and that's why you are as powerful as you are."

Nita stared at him. "So you mean, that I'm like Longbottom? He got some of Voldemorts powers too." Her father nodded. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom gained some of the

dark lords abilities but not his genes. You, on the other hand, got some of them, and that makes you in some ways like him as well." Nita didn't want

to think about what they had in common.

"That", her father continued, "gives you another ability. You should be a shape changer."

Nita's jaw dropped. "What? I would have known if that was the case!"

"I'm not sure why you haven't shown it yet, but you should be able to use your different genes from your two "fathers" and change your appearance in some

degree. I have to check in one of my books for the right way to do it. You should be able to look more like Voldemort or look more like the other father

as you wish. But you will always look most like your mother."

"Do you know who my father is? Her parents nodded.

"So, who is my father then? Wait, don't tell me, it doesn't matter." Her parents gave her an unsure look, but let it drop.

Later that day, Nita walked down the alley. She had been allowed, after much arguing, to go by herself for two hours. She had gotten an emergency portkey

back to the manor if needed, and if not, she would meet her parents at the pub after those two hours.

She was happy to get out on her own, and happy that her parents for once in many weeks told her the truth. She wasn't so upset about the whole father thing

anymore, but not happy about it either.

Her first stop was the bookshop. Her father had bought her new school supplies but she wanted some new reading anyway. The shop was crowded and she made

it, with some effort, to the shelves with healing books. She stood there for maybe five minutes and flipped through the books when someone bumped into her

and she fell over.

"Sorry." She looked up at her attacker and was surprised to see a nervous Neville Longbottom looking down at her. "Sorry Potter." She gave him a sour look

and stood up. "Graceful as always Longbottom." He looked embarrassed and picked up a book from the floor. She didn't have anything against him really, but

she couldn't stand his friends, so they were not any sort of friends either.

Nita started to walk away towards the exit when she heard an all to well-known voice.

"Ah, Potter, so you're finally beginning to fall for the famous Boy-Who-Lived. How fitting."

She turned around and met the gaze of a redheaded Ron Weasley.

"You wish Weasley. Your precious Savior has no grace, no tact what so ever, but I don't blame him. It has to do with the people he is hanging around,

I'm sure."

Weasley went red as a tomato. Nita saw Thomas and Finnegan coming so she turned and tried to leave before she was outnumbered. soon she felt a wand pointed

at her and someone shouting. "Don't you dare insult me or my friends!" She smirked. She turned once again to the Gryffindors. "So, Longbottom, you know

how to use a wand? I'm impressed."

She hated herself when she went all slytherin, but she could not help it. She wondered if it had something to do with Voldemorts genes. Maybe.

Longbottom went red but didn't change position. "Why do you have to bee so mean all the time?" Nita nearly fainted.

"What do you think?" She spoke with a low dangerous voice. "Do you think it's funny with you four insulting me and my friends? Did you think I thought it

was funny when you locked me up in a room with a boggart without my wand so I couldn't defend myself? Did you? Do you know how it feels to be humiliated

in the centre of the great hall? Have you ever been wondering how I got to the hospital wing, blind? without help? All this crap just because I didn't

want to go out with Weasley, and told him so."

Nita was about to leave again when she saw a blond tall boy in front of her. She groaned. In front of her stood a confused Draco Malfoy, for once, alone. "Did

they really do that?" She glared at him. "Sod off Malfoy, just sod off."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Malfoys not suppose to feel!

Nita ran out of the shop and out into the crowded alley. She looked over her shoulder and was relieved when no one followed. She slowed down and stopped in front

of the quidditch shop. She was angry at the snobbish and conceited Weasley. She was happy that his brothers were nothing like that. She couldn't understand

how they were even related.

Then there was Malfoy. The wealthy boy with fancy looking clothes and an aristocratic face. He was also a pain, but, not the way Weasley was. They had different

ways to annoy and torment her. Weasley was the heated, bad-mouthy one. He insulted her with all the crap he could come up with. He hexed her behind her

back, and every time, he got away with it. Because no teacher believed that "the fine and noble golden quartet could do such a distasteful thing." Oh, Professor

Snape was an exception. He did everything he could to make their lives miserable., but that was about it.

She sighed. All this hate because of such an unimportant thing. In her second year, Weasley had asked her out and invited her to hang around in Longbottoms

group. She had declined the offer, and that was it. She remembered his words clearly.

Flash Back

"What?" He looked wide-eyed at her.

"I said, no thanks. I have my own friends, and I'm perfectly happy with them."

Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas glared daggers at her, but Longbottom looked down at his shoes and seemed embarrassed. "You will regret this Potter!" Weasley

raged and turned to leave.

"I don't think so." She knew that she had made a mistake when she answered him. Finnegan shot her a glare. "No one refuses the friendship of the Boy Who Lived."

"I have done no such thing." Longbottom looked up. She looked at him. "He didn't ask for friendship. Weasley did."

After a while, with Weasley and the others following behind him, Longbottom stepped forward and looked uncertain at her.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" She gave him a small smile. "I like you, or, I have nothing against you. You are nothing like I thought you would be,

but I'm not so happy about the other three. They act like they are some sort of heroes and for all I know, they haven't done anything to earn that title.

You may have earned that, in some way, but I won't treat you any different for that. So as long as you are with them, I will spend time with my other friends."

End Flashback

Longbottom hadn't said a thing after that, and they had walked down the corridor. After that, the hard times had begun.

Malfoy was another thing. They had met when they were children, and because of their parents, grown up to dislike each other. They could talk to each

other, but just about trivial things. The Malfoy family was a political one, with high standing in the wizarding world. Most of it had to do with their

ways to bring people to silence and so on. The Potters were also in the politics, but it wasn't a thing you associated them with.

The Potters were wealthy, but didn't brag about it that much. They were famous for their dignity and their dislike for the dark side. Of course, there had

been some Potters in the dark lord's service, but not as many as many others.

Nita left her thoughts for another time and headed down the alley.

That evening, back in Potter Manor, Nita flipped through the new books she had bought. She had went back to the shop later that day, and picked them up

again.

She also waited to hear from the ministry, she had begun to wonder what the answer should be. She hoped that they would accept her, but you never knew.

The week went fast and September 1 came. Nita stood on the platform 9 ¾ and waited for her friends. She had skillfully avoided Weasley and his pack and

she hadn't seen Malfoy yet, and she was grateful. She didn't want to start the trip with a fight between the to of them.

"Nita!" Susan came running at her and gave her a hug. "Hi, Susan." Suzan released her and smiled. "You know what? I'm going out with Terry!" Nita smiled.

"That's great! I knew he liked you more than a friend."

Susan beamed at her and waved at Terry, who walked down the platform together with his mother. They came up to them and Susan took Terry's hand.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Boot." Diana greeted.

"Hello Diana, has the summer been good?" Diana nodded. "It's been fine, thank you."

She turned to her son. "Have a good year then, and write me for Merlin's sake!" Terry blushed. Diana smiled. Terry wasn't known for his letters, he rarely

wrote anything except in class and homework.

"I will see to that, Mrs. Boot." Terry gave her a mock glare.

"Great. Now I must be off, take care." She gave Terry a swift hug and disaparated.

The three of them climbed onto the train and started the search for an empty compartment. The trio found an empty one in the middle of the train and settled

down for the long ride. After a while, Ernie, Hannah and Justin joined them. They all talked about their summers and Nita told them about the letter from

Lars Donovan, and the test.

"Wow, are you serious? They all looked at her in awe. "Dad told me that Moody was the top auror in his time. He's impossible to beat!" Nita blushed.

"I didn't beat him, we were both knocked out." She didn't want them to think that she was as powerful as she was. She didn't want the attention.

"So, do you think that you made it?" Terry looked at her with a smile.

"I don't know, I hope so."

After lunch, Nita left the compartment and went for a stroll. She walked past the new first years and gave them a smile. They looked quite afraid of the

boys across from them and when she looked closer, she saw two Slytherins glare at them.

"Run along you two, nothing to see here!" She told them and turned to the first years. "Everything alright here?" They nodded. "The Slytherins aren't all

bad, but some of them can be a little scary." They gave her a small smile.

"Scared of me Potter?" She looked up and saw Malfoy standing in front of her. She met his silver gray eyes and saw something she never had seen in his eyes

before. Was it amusement?

She gave him a glare. "No, Malfoy, certainly not." She turned back to the children. "This is Draco Malfoy, sixth year Slytherin and Perfect. He is a jerk

to everyone not in Slytherin, but I'm sure that he will take good care of those who make it to Slytherin." She met Malfoys gaze and stepped around him.

"Good day, Malfoy."

Draco looked after Potter as she made it further away in the corridor. What was that all about? She hadn't insulted him in front of the new students, and

he hadn't come up with a good insult either. He felt weird. When he looked at her, he felt...he wasn't sure what he felt. A Malfoy wasn't suppose to feel!

He was going weak. He had to do something about it, but what?

He turned around and glared at the new students. "What are you looking at?" he snapped and made them all jump. He stormed away down the hall. I'm still capable of scaring the firsties, so that's not the problem...good.´

He had this feeling, that this would be a weird year.

Nita stopped when she came to the next vehicle of the train. What's wrong with me? We have always insulted each other in front of others. So what's changed?´

She gathered herself and started to walk back. And his eyes. She shook her head and headed back to her compartment.

She had a feeling that this would be a weird year.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Where's Hagrid?

The train arrived at the station two hours later. The platform was black, and no light was seen what so ever. That made Nita react. The train had been an

half an hour later, so where was Hagrid? She jumped down onto the platform and looked around.

Some of the older students seemed to notice that something was amiss, so it wasn't just her. She felt her friends bump into her back. "Uff, sorry, but

it's so dark here, what's going on?" It was Susan who had spoken. "I don't know..." Nita stopped midsentence and searched around for one of the prefects. She

spotted Malfoy with some of his friends and she mentally groaned. Why?´

She turned to her friends. "Stay here, look after the first years, there's something that's not right here." Terry tried to reply but Nita didn't wait. She

started to make her way to the Slytherins. When she was almost there she stopped. Could she trust him? Maybe he was one of them? But something told her that

he was okay. She started to walk again and the slytherins, who had whispered about something looked up at her.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Zabini glared at her. She ignored him.

"Malfoy, we need to talk, now." Malfoy looked surprised but hid it good. He did not question her, but followed her. A little bit away.

"Something is wrong." She stated before Malfoy could speak up. "Hagrid is not here, and before you make some nasty reply about him, let me just tell you

that he has never been late before." To her surprise, Malfoy nodded.

"Yes, I hate to admit it Potter, but you are right. I felt it to." Nita stared at him. "I think it's death..." She never got to finish before loud pops

were heard. "...eaters. Come on, we must take the younger ones away from here!" Malfoy gave her a nod and disappeared. Nita hurried back to the middle of the

platform. The students had started screaming and Nita was almost hit with a curse but dodged it in time.

The black cloaked death eaters shot hexes and curses with extreme speed. She turned around and stunned one of them, who was going to shout a curse at

her. She dodged again and sent away a new stunner, but missed her target.

She heard Terry's voice behind her. "Nita, behind you!" she turned and threw herself out of the way of a cruciatus and rolled around on the ground. Where were

the aurors when you needed them!

She was on her way to stand up when she heard someone screaming. "Help!"

A few feet away, a death eater had gotten hold of none other than Weasley. Her first thought was to let him be and save someone else, but then it hit her.

He is after me, he knows. It was a voice that told her she was right. He had somehow founded out, or he had known the whole time. She couldn't let anyone

take her place. If someone was to be caught, it had to be her.

She stood up and shouted. "STOP!" Surprised at her shout, everyone froze. Everyone looked at her.

"Ah, there you are Potter. I wondered when you would understand why we were here." A cloaked Death Eater stepped forward. She knew his voice and shivered.

She could not count the amount of times that her father had cursed this man.

In front of her stood none other than Voldemorts right hand man, Lucius Malfoy. He had a white mask that covered his face, but she knew it was him. She knew

they were outnumbered and did the only thing she could think of.

"Release Weasley and I will come with you willingly." To say that Weasleys face was stunned was an understatement. He looked at her with big eyes. Lucius laughed.

"Did you hear that Weasley? She offers herself to the Dark Lord to save your sorry arse. She is more of a Gryffindor than you and Longbottom will ever be.

Oh, where is our grate savior anyway?"

Nita looked around and saw the boy on the platform, unconscious.

She heard Malfoy senior laugh. "So this is the hope of the light? How sad." He motioned for two of his death eaters to pick the boy up. Nita spoke up.

"No, let him go. You don't need him now, release him and Weasley, and lets go." A voice behind her spoke up. "What are you doing! You give yourself up to

what? A heap of junk? After all Weasley and Longbottom have done?" she turned and looked Susan in her eyes.

She didn't say anything, just locked her eyes with her friends. "Better me than "The great hope of the light."

What happened next was something unexpected. The death eaters threw Weasley in to the heap of students and grabbed hold of Nita, hard. Before she disappeared

she saw what had made them act so fast. Dumbledore stood, with maybe ten aurors behind him. He had raised his wand but before the hex could reach them,

she felt a tug behind her navel and she disappeared.

Nita groaned when she woke up. She had a terrible headache and felt nauseous. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in a big bed with silk

covers. She looked around and found herself in a quite big and cozy room with green walls and white furniture. There was a large window and outside was

a big garden.

What was she doing here?

She groaned when the memories came back from the day before. How could she have been so stupid? Why had she given herself up? She had been so foolish, like a...like

a Gryffindor! She had saved Weasley and given herself to these monsters.

What about Longbottom? Had they taken him? She sat up, and at the same moment in came a black cloaked man. The man was short and had grey robes, and looked

like a rat to her. He eyed her and spoke up. "The dark lord wishes to see you." Nita stared at the man. "And why would I do that?" She sounded much braver

than she felt.

"Listen here silly girl. You will do as my Lord wishes, or I will make you." The rat faced man hissed. Nita decided to do as she was told, no need to be

too obstinate, not in the beginning anyway. She stepped out of the bed, and the small man raised his wand. Before she could think, her reflexes made her

step aside of the yellow light that came out of the mans wand.

"Silly girl, do not step aside, I was merely going to change your clothes!" He tried again but she threw up a shield, wandlessly.

"Why should I trust you Death Eater? She waved her hand and her clothes from the day before changed into a set of black pants and a green shirt. "Lets go

then." The man looked rather put out by her actions but motioned for her to go in front of him.

Outside, in the hall, they made their way to the left and down to a corner, where they turned right. The walls were filled with paintings that seemed to

be asleep. She wondered if she could try to escape, but decided against it. Her wandless magic was limited, so without her wand she would not have a chance

against the other Death eaters. They probably were in the building.

They walked down a large staircase and then through the doors to a big room, that was empty except for a rather big throne like chair at the far end, occupied

by a black cloaked man.

"So, Demonita Potter, or should I say Caede Riddle?"


	11. Chapter 11

Fisrst, I have to thank you all for your opinions and your votings. I decided to make a combination of the proposoals that got the most votes. Read and find out!

**Answer to reviewers**

**Amythestpony - **Thank you for your tips. I like them and I will see what I can do with them later on. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**DB**- I'm sorry you didn't like my spelling problems, but there is nothing I can do exept for practicing more, and to do that, I have to write. so I will not stop updating.

**Witchy-Misha** - Thank you for your sugestions, read this chapter and tell me what you think..

**katematu - **Thank you

* * *

**Chapter 12 Were does your loyalty lie, Mr Malfoy?**

Nita felt the rage fill inside her as she stared at the man. She had never seen him before, but she wasn't suprized to see him look so much like a snake. His bloodred eyes looked her over and she felt a shiver down her spine, even if the rage was somewhat bigger than the fear, for now anyway. She decided to not grace the man with an answer at the question, so she remained silent.

"My beautiful Caede, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She stared at the wall infront of her, but she could sense the man walk around her. She remained silent. Her brain worked at top speed. How should she be able to come alive out of this?

Voldemort stopped infront of her and she stepped to steps back.

"Afraid of me? Don't be, my child, I mean you no harm." Sure´ Nita thought.

I felt your magical aura radiate power some moments ago, tell me, can you do wandless magic?"

Nita wondered how long she could keep up her silence, before Voldemort threw a fit. She remained silent.

What should she do? Duel him? Try to escape? Fake her loyalty? She wasn't sure she would be able to do that thought.

Voldemort walked back to his throne and sat down again.

"Do you feel any loyalty to me, my child?"

The question suprised her, what did he think?

"Why would I?" She spoked up for the first time and Voldemort, he gave her a small smile. "Maby because you're my daughter?"

Nita frose. So he knew. Did he know she had known?

She opened her mouth and spoke a few words that she knew she would regret some tome soon.

"I'm not your daughter. My name is Not Caede Riddle, My name is Demonita Potter."

Voldemort rose from his seat. "Watch yout tounge!" He hissed. "You're not a bloody Potter, and you know it! But," he took some steps forward, towards her, "..do you know who is the second of your fathers? Hmm? Have they told you about him? I would not thinks so."

Nita was scared for what was about to come, she didn't want to hear it. She was scared to know about that last piece of information, she was scared to know about the man who raped her mother.

"One of my most loyal servants he is. Oh yes, a good spy to, the old fool Dumbledore and the ministry never suspects him."

Before Nita could even think of an answer, a feint knock on the door was heard. Voldemort glared daggers at the door and Lucius Malfoy appeared in the doorframe. He stepped into the hall and fell on his knees. Nita looked at the man. Something abut him made her feel.. She didn't know how she felt. The man radiated evil, but for some reason she felt a bit unsure about his loyalty to the dark, something that she never felt before. he had changed since the day before, but what had changed him? she glanced at Voldemort. Did he feel it to?

"What do you want, Lucius", Voldemort said, "I thought you knew not to disturb me?"

Malfoy rose to his feet and spoke with barely a whisper.

"Longbottom is on the loose. He is still within the manor thought."

Voldemorts eyes flared up in anger. "You incompetent fool! How can I even have someone like you in my ranks!" The dark lord drew his wand and Nita came out of the chock she recieved to hear that Longbottom had managed to escape, somewhat. She knew she had to do something about the situation and the only thing she could think about was to step between the too men.

She stepped infront of Voldemort in the last moment. She cursed her Gryffindorish behaviour.

"We have no time. Lets go find Longbottom instead, and you can curse who you want after that." She prayed thet he would listen to her.

Voldemort lowered his wand. "So, you will join me?" Nita swallowed and gave him a small nod.

"Yes father."

She saw the look on Malfoys face. He looked shocked for a second but hid it a moment later. Voldemort on the other hand, looked pleased.

"Lets get that brat then."

Nita was chocked of how easy it was to fool the dark lord. She had thought it would be much harder.

Voldemort took the lead and she went after him, with Lucius behind her. She had a feeling that he had an whatchful eye on her.

Outside, a few death eaters stood and talked to each other.

"Find him! Don't stand here and let him escape!"

After that, they spread out. Nita ran together with Malfoy and another guy who she never seen before. What was she going to do? She couldn't let them catch him.

She looked at Malfoy again as they entered the dungeon, were Longbottoms cell was situated. She detected anger from the man, and a feeling of dread. Was he worried of Longbottom? His face showed nothing of the sort, but she knew she could trust her feelings in most cases.

She had been five years old when she discovered thet she could read other peoples magical aura. In most cases, she could feel if the person told her the truth or not. Obviously, she didn't do that to her parents tahat often, otherwise she should have discovered that they lied to her about her true parentage.

Malfoy stopped.

"Nott, take the left way, and Potter and I take the right."

They saw not dissapear in the hallyway and they turned to the right and started to search after The Boy Who Lived And Were Soon To Be Dead, if Voldemort had it his way.

"Do you think his still in the dungeons, or do you know?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"Why would I know?" he hissed and gave her a glare.

"Maybe because you helped him escape?"

Malfoy didn't answer, just stared at her. She smiled in the dark corridor, she had been right. Malfoy started to walk again.

"Mr Malfoy," she wispered, "I know that your loyalty don't lie with the dark lord, and neither do mine. We have to find him before the others and get out of here."

The blond stopped and for a moment she thought he would curse her, and that she had been wromg, but after a moment, he spoke with a wisper.

"You're exactly as your father, I have to tell him later that you saw throught me in less than an half an hour. God, I want to see Severus face when I tell him that his daughter have the same sharp mind that he has."

Nita gasped. She was the daughter of Severus Snape?

* * *

**Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm so sorry! I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but here is the next chapter. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I have some dificulties with this right now, so I couldn't help it. I hope you will like this chapter anyway. _**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Problems**

Nita could not believe it! That snaky bastard was her father? She stared blankly into the wall. Why? Why did it have to be him? She didn't care about the former death eater thing, that she had known for years and respected him anyway, but his behaviour towards her...

She snaped out of het thoughts when Malfoy tutched her sholder.

"Thats not the only way you are like your father, is it?" She didn't know what he was talking about.

"You're just faking your loyalty to the Dark Lord, am I correct?"

Nita didn't have the time to answer before a sound made them turn around. There stood the form of Neville Longbottom.

"Let her go Malfoy, she hasn't done a thing!" Somehow, Longbottom had managed to get a hold on his wand, and pointed it at Malfoy with a shaking hand. Nita saw that Longbottom had gathered all his curage for that statement. Malfoy glared at him.

"Talk louder, and we will have the whole damn army here within two minutes." he growled and poked his wand. Longbottom stared at them. "Com on, Potter, lets get out of here before he snaps out of whatever he is in now."

Nita didn't move, and Longbottom decided to take that as a I'm not going because I'm a Death Eater´from her side.

"You're one of them, aren't you? Maybe Ron was right all this years then?" he spat and looked with eyes filled with vernom at her.

"Are you out of your mind, Longbottom? Can't you see whats going on here? He´s on our side for Merlins sake!" she spat and turned to Malfoy. "How are we going to get out of here?" she asked.

She wasn't 100 sure about the elder Malfoy yet, but she felt that he could be trusted, the think was just, to what extent?

"We have to walk down this corridor, turn left and then take the stairs up to the sekond floor. There is a room who is used for apparating and portkeys."

Nita nodded but before she could answer, Longbottom shot a curse at the blond man and Nita, who saw the whole thing threw up a shield around the both of them.

"I knew you were a bloody death eater! Wait until the whole school gets to know this!" Before Nita could stop him, Lucius had thrown a body binding curse at the boy and he cast a swift Wingardium Leviosa at him to make him levitate (spelling?) behid them.

"Longbottom talks to much."

* * *

"SHE DID WHAT!" The professors in the room jumped at the outraged James Potter. He had just heard what his daughter had done the privious night. It was now six in the morning, and his wife sat in the same chair, crying, as she had done the night before. 

"James, I know the girl acted foolish, but if it wasn't for her, Mr Weasley would be were she is now." the headmaster spoke calmly. That, however, didn't calm James one bit. But before he could tell the old man about what he thought about that statement, his wife snapped her head up and shot a furious glare at the white haired man.

"SO MR WEASLEY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY DAUGHTER!"

Dumbeldoere shook his head sadly. "No Lily, but your daughter stand a better chanse against Voldemort than Mr Weasley." A snort came from behind them and they saw Alastor Moody smile a feint smile. "Indeed, Dumbledore, indeed."

* * *

Nita followed the blond man through the dungeon and they soon came to the stairs that he had mentioned. They started to climbe them, but halfway up, Malfoy stopped and turned to her. "Take this, and use it as soon as you get to the apparationroom. If my guess is right, there will be company up there." 

Nita nodded and took the chain that Malfoy gave her, and hung it around the neck. They continued and after a minute they were standing in a long hall, filled with death eaters.

"Very well, there you are Lucius, Caede, and Longbottom is with you, good."

Voldemort stood infront of them and smiled an evil smile, and Nita fetl the urg to kock him grow stronger and stronger.

" Give him to me now and I will finish him once and for all."

* * *

**Revew!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_**HI! sorry sorry sorry for taking so long with this, but here comes a new one. I know it's kinda short, but there will be another one this week, so don't worry. I just had a miment there, so I wrote this. Hope you like it!  
**_

* * *

** Chapter 14 The escape**

* * *

Nita looked at Malfoy, who was now standing beside the lord himself. Great. What now then? Malfoy lay the unconscious form of Longbottom on the cold floor before her. 

"Well then, step aside my dear, and I will show you what a unspecial boy this is."

Voldemorts voice was filled with coinfidence, and a little bit of victory as he spoke the last sentence. She looked down at Longbottom. Why was it her who had to save his sorry excuse of an arse when it was he who was supposed to be the savior of everything?

She thought about her situation. As the look of it all, Malfoy would not do a thing to help her, not infront of snakeface anyway. He was not ready to blow his cover yet, and that she understood. She would have to take Longbottom alone up to the second floor, and that would be the tricky part. Levitate him behind or infront of her and meanwhile defend them both would be hard. She whished they had been fewer deatheaters here...if she could find a way to make some of them leave..

"If you wish, but may I ask a question, _father?_" She forced herself not to spit out the last word.

"Be my guest Caede." Voldemort looked at her with his red eyes, and a shiver ran down her back. How was she supposed to get out of this alive?

"Have anyone questioned him about Dumbeldores pitful Order?" She prayed that she had been right, and that the answer would be no.

It was deathly quiet a moment before some of the death eaters started to mumble and silently beg for mercy. Beside the dark lord, Nita could see Malfoy raise an eyebrow.

"Well, Demisha? Has this been done?" The dark lords voice was cold as ice and a small woman a few steps behind him, started to shake.

"Well, tell me woman!" Voldemort shouted, and it was hard not to flinch at his tone.

"No...master, we didn't get that far...he...he escaped.."

Before she could continue, a green light had hit her in her chest, and she was no more. "And when had you incompetent worthless fools intendet to inform me? Never? Is this how you all show your loyalty towards me?" No one said a word.

Malfoy recoiled a bit when Voldemort snapped at him. "Lucius, take Alechandrow with you and bring the boy to the second floor, to the library, and take Caede with you."

Before she could move, he gave her a cold smile. "Thank you my Caede."

Nita was still shaked about the womans death. How cruel could a man be? If she jad known that this would happen, she would have come up with something else.

She didn't do anything else than nod her head towards him, and then she levitated the boy who lived and started to walk towards the next staicase. She could to her utter reliefe feel the presense of Malfoy behind her, and also a second one, and it was this one who made her a bit nervous.

Malfoy walked up to her, and started to talk.

"So, you've entered your fathers ranks? am I correct?"

Nita didn't know what to do, so she decided to play along. "Yes, thats correct Malfoy." He nooded.

"I didn't think I would see that day a Potter entered Voldemorts ranks." he continued as they walked around a corner and down a long corridor.

"You havn't either Mr Malfoy." Malfoy made to reply, but the other man was first. "What do you mean?" Malfoy span around.

"Quiet! Pay some respect to the Heirness of the Dark!" Malfoy cast reducto at him and Nita stood frozen to the spot. Whatever she had expected, it was not this. The man shouted in paine as blood started to sipper sown hus cheek, and vrists.

"Go, get out of here before the dark lord decides to end his litte game downstairs!" Malfoy said forcefully and Nita snapped into action.

She started to walk fast down the corridor, avay from the scene, and she heard Malfoy shout after her. "The last to the right!"

She ran to the last door on the right side and forced it open. Inside, it was empty. There was nothing in the room, the walls was grey and the floor made of stone.

Nita ran into the middle and lay Longbottom on the floor. She took the chaing she had got from Malfoy and laid it around Longbottoms neck too.

Now what? She didn't have the password. Blast! This was not happening, no it was NOT. This was the last bloody time she would ever try to play somekind of hero. No never again!

She thought desperatly about what the password could be.

"Voldemort" No

"Hogwarts?" Wrong again.

"Malfoy?"

"Safe?"

She could hear voices in the hall now, she was running out of time.

"Dumbledore?"

She felt the familiar tug behind her navel and she was off.

* * *

**Review! **


	14. Ungrateful Savior

**Hi! This chapter is now beta readed. Enjoy! Many thanks to Ktoddhim. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 Ungrateful savior**

Nita landed on a surprisingly soft area, and when she looked around, she could see that she was in the Headmasters office, or so she presumed. She had never been there before, but a lovely phoenix was situated in the corner of the room, and the bird, she had seen before.

She looked down at Longbottom, who was not moving an inch. She preferred him that way, it was nice and quiet, no insults and no fights.

The room was otherwise empty, except for the many paintings that hung on the walls of the office. Some of the portraits were sleeping, and others looked curious about the two young ones on the floor.

Nita took the chain off the Gryffindor, and tucked it inside her robe. After that, she stood and was just about to head for the door, when it opened and revealed the headmaster, and behind him, her mum and dad.

"Oh honey!" Her mother pushed past the headmaster and threw herself at her daughter, hugging her and checking her for any injury.

Her father came up to them and drew Nita into his arms in a bone crushing hug.

"What did you think you were doing? Playing some kind of hero!" her mother yelled and Nita stared at her in shock. "You're so grounded miss!"

Her father stayed quiet, but she could see that he had something to say too.

After some moments, the headmaster spoke.

"I see that you got Mr. Longbottom out of there too, very good Ms Potter. Now, would you like to tell us what happened?" The headmaster smiled sweetly at her, and Nita almost felt sick.

"I got some help by your spy, headmaster." The three adults looked shocked.

"My spy Ms Potter?" asked the headmaster.

"Yes, your spy, professor."

The headmaster was just about to speak when Longbottom decided to wake up. He groaned and in an instant, the professor was beside him, helping him up to a sitting position.

"Where am I?" He looked around and the first thing he saw was Nita standing beside the headmaster's desk.

"Death Eater!" Nita felt her blood run cold and the three adults jumped.

"Mr. Longbottom, I think you are mistaken my boy, surely you know Ms Potter?" The headmaster seemed confused.

"Oh, professor, good that you're here, she tried to kill me! She was working with them!" Nita saw that his fathers face radiated anger.

"Mr. Longbottom, I would prefer if you stopped accusing my daughter of being a death eater this instant and show some gratitude instead!"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Easy James, I'm sure Neville is just a bit confused, that's all."

"I'm not confused! She worked with them! I swear!" the boy insisted. Before her father started to shout, Nita stepped forward and gave him a sour look.

"You know what, Longbottom? I don't care what you say. You don't know what happened, as we were forced to stun you, otherwise you would have given us away. I don't care if you tell the whole world that I nearly got you killed, or that I'm the dark lord. You know why? I know I'm not. I know what I did there, and let me tell you, that if it wasn't for me you would have been dead now." She turned and walked out of the office, leaving three very dumbstruck adults and a gaping boy-who-lived.

* * *

Nita found herself outside the Ravenclaw rooms. The statue of Rowena Ravenclaw smiled down at her. "Hi my dear, It's good to have you back." Nita gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

She pressed her hand against a piece of platinum and she felt the familiar scan go over her magical signature. The security was very high around Ravenclaw. They were the only house that used other means than a simple password to get in to their rooms. This way, you didn't have to put trouble in finding a new password, or remember it.

The statue moved and Nita stepped inside the Ravenclaw's common room. The room was, thank god, empty. She guessed that most of them were in class, as it was early afternoon.

The room was cozy. Bronze and blue were nice together, and also some crème could bee seen on the sofas and armchairs. A big fireplace was situated on the right wall and a fire was lit, making the room homey and welcoming. She walked through the room and down a corridor with many doors. In the Ravenclaw house, you had your own room, mostly because it was easier to study without having other people around.

She stopped outside one of the doors with the words D. L. Potter Sixth year written in bronze letters. She drew out her wand and unlocked the door, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her.

She was back. It felt so good to be in this room. It was decorated in cream and blue, giving it a fresh feeling. The walls were covered with books and here and there some photos of family and friends. A big bed stood against the wall opposite the door, and a closet beside it. Other than this, there was a mirror and a door, leading to her and Susan's shared bathroom. Yes, the bathroom had two doors, one leading to her and one to Susan.

Her trunk was by her bed, thankfully, and she threw her dirty clothes off, picking out some new and headed for a shower. Merlin knew she needed it!

While rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, feeling water run down her face, she started to think about the previous happenings. The gold chain still hung around her neck, and in a weird kind of way, that made her feel slightly more comfortable.

She was not sure what to think about Lucius Malfoy yet. She was surprised at his actions, and while she doubted that he was loyal to the dark lord, the question remained. Where was his loyalty? Dumbledore had looked surprised when she mentioned that his spy had helped her. What if Lucius wasn't his spy at all? She had just assumed...

She had to think about that later, right now she was too tired to figure anything out.

And Snape. So He was her real father. He had been under imperius, forced to rape his mother? She shuddered at the thought. And that was why he didn't remember anything. But wait. He must have known, why would Mr. Malfoy know otherwise? This didn't make any sense. But of course, he could have heard it from Voldemort.

She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and put on a pair of comfy pants and a T-shirt. She was so confused and hoped that all this would be some crazy dream or something. She flung herself at the bed and when her head hit the pillow, she was already asleep.

* * *

Severus sat in his rooms, staring at the wall. His classes had been cancelled today. That was very rare. He couldn't remember when he had ever cancelled a class. But now, he needed it.

Yesterday, Lily, his childhood friend had visited him. He hadn't spoken to her in what? Seventeen years? She had told him that she had a very important thing to tell him, and he had been ordered to sit down. And he had needed it.

She told him that Demonita had been kidnapped by Voldemort, and she also told him that the dark lord wanted her. When he asked why, she broke down. She told him about how she had been kidnapped almost seventeen years ago by the dark lord, how he had forced him to rape her. How he had forced her to drink a potion. After her story, she had looked at him, telling him that she and James always had known that she had been raped by him, but they hadn't known

about the dark lord's plans until Dumbledore told them, six years ago.

This was too much for him. To know that he had raped someone was horrible, but to know that he had a daughter, a daughter he had treated like Lucifer himself, was heartbreaking.

Despite what other people thought, he had always wanted to be a father. And now he was, or had been for sixteen years, not knowing it. He couldn't blame the Potters though, keeping it from him. He was sure he'd have done the same.

He had been sitting there for a good two hours after Lily left, when Lucius had appeared. He had seen the state of Severus and asked him what was wrong. And to his own surprise, he had told him everything.

Lucius had told him that she had been taken to one of the guest rooms, so obviously, the dark lord didn't want her as a prisoner. He had also told him that he started to believe the dark lord crazy, and that he was in fact thinking of joining the light side. He had been surprised when Severus had told him that he had been on the light side almost the whole time. Severus had also warned him about joining Dumbledore. Of course Dumbledore was fighting the evil, but in many ways, Severus thought he was just like the dark lord. Lucius had decided to help Ms Potter, and with that he had disappeared in the green flames.

Now, Severus sat in his rooms, thinking. 'What would happen now?'

* * *

**Review, please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I am so sorry about this short chapter, but I must do some serious thinking around this story now. I am not quite sure were I am heading with this. Well, I hope you will enjoy this chapter anyway, bye! **

* * *

** Well, what do you say about this?**

Nita woke up two hours later, still tired, but able to think clearly again. She guessed that dinner would be served soon, so she crawled out of the bed and took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked a bit tired and worn, but other than that, she was fine. Her hair was messy, so she picked up her hairbrush and brushed it until she was satisfied, then she gathered it all in a tight bun.

She threw a black school robe over her clothes, not bothering to change them. She slipped on a pair of trainers and stepped out into the corridor.

She could hear people in the common room, so she took a deep breath before walking out.

"Nita!" Lisa had been sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire, and was now running towards her, hugging her close. When everyone heard Susan, they looked up. Terry was on his way towards her, with a worried expression on his handsome face.

"Nita, you're back!" Lisa exclaimed and released her, to Nita's relief. Terry drew her close and she laid her head on his shoulder. "You ok?" she asked, feeling the worry from her friend.

"Yeah, now I am." he murmured, not letting go of her. Nita felt safe in his arms, and she felt a strong urge to cry, but she fought the tears. "And you , are you okay?" She heard Terry ask, and she nodded into the embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"He didn't hurt you?"

"No, he didn't."

Terry seemed surprised at this, and so did Lisa. "What do you mean, he didn't hurt you? What did he want then?"

Nita stepped out of Terry´s arms. "I don't want o talk about it, please." Terry seemed like he wanted to argue but Lisa nodded. "Okay, but you know you can talk to us if you want to, right?" Nita smiled. Lisa understood her like no one else did. "Yeah, can we go, I'm starving!"

The three of them made their way out of the common room and down to the great hall. Terry stayed close to her and Nita fought the urge to smile. Terry had always been protective of her, and she suspected that his feelings for her was something else than just the care of a friend. It was more like love, not the romantically love, but the love of a brother. She could always find comfort in him, and while she loved her other friends, he was the one she could talk to the most, and she was grateful of that.

When they entered the hall, they noticed the gryffindors. They sat tight together, listening to Longbottom while he under hushed tones no doubt told them about what had happened. Nita didn't spare them a glance as she passed, and nor did her friends. They rarely did. They all sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table, and soon everyone had noticed Nita's arrival.

"Nita! You're back!" It was Claire, a fifth year Ravenclaw that greeted her from the middle of the table. Nita gave her a small mile.

Nita was glad that the Ravenclaws wasn't like any other house. They knew that if Nita wanted to talk about what had happened, she would, and didn't pester her about it.

The dinner ended quickly, and when she was about to leave with her friends, her parents walked into the hall, and when they saw her, they rushed to her side.

"Where did you go? We barely had any time to talk to you!"

Nita grimaced at her mothers stern voice. "Well, I was tired, and I didn't fancy being called a death eater right into my face." She answered, and her father looked dangerous.

"He had no right calling you that darling, but I don't see why you even bother with him." Her mother answered. Nita didn't bother to answer. For the first time in her life, she felt that what she was about to do was disrespectful towards her parents, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Somehow that perfect daughter was on her way somewhere else, and left was the real her, the one who was tired and just wanted to live her own life.

She stepped around them and walked out of the hall, whit her parents staring after her. Walking up the stairs in the entrance hall she heard someone coming behind her and soon she had a strong warm arm around her shoulders. "Are you ok?" Terry asked and drew her close as they continued to walk towards their tower.

She didn't know what to answer him.

"I can't help it. They have lied so much, kept so much from me that I had a right to know, and then they expect me to be just as before. I don't think I can do that."

She could feel Terry nod, and they walked in silence back to the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

Severus added the final ingredients to the potion and swore when the potion turned green instead of clear blue. He turned off the flame under the kettle, and magicked the ruined potion away.

He wasn't able to concentrate, and it all had to do with Demonita Potter. But she wasn't really a Potter, was she? No, she was a _Snape. _

He had to talk to her, but he didn't know what to tell her. "Hello, I am your father, deal with it." No he had to find a better way. Lily had told him that Demonita knew about the part were Voldemort was her father, but had no information about the second one. So it was up to him if he wanted to tell her or not. If he did, he would have to do it soon, or she would find out some other way, that he was sure of.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stared into the fire, a glas of brandy in his left hand and a book in the other. He wasn't able to concentrate, and the reason was spelled P-O-T-T-E-R, or was it Snape? He didn't care really.

The girl had made quite an impression on him, and if the dark lord was expecting that gilr to side with him in the war, he was mistaken, big time. That girl had a spirit like no one else. Maybe she wasn't that special now, but she would be, indeed she would. And that day, he would be on her side, or he wouldn't like the consequences, of that he was sure.

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? **


	16. Chapter 16

**A Letter, Angry words and Lessons**

Terry walked with her to their commonroom, staying quiet for now. Nita was thankful, because she didn't know what to say to him anyway if he asked anything.

She felt weird.

This was the first time she had openly disrespected her parents in a way, or maybe that was when she run away after finding out that James actually wasn't her father? She decided that it didn't matter that much to her now.

All since that revelation, she had started to feel different. She was no longer the little nice and shy girl she had been, and the encounter with Voldemort, she refused to call him father, had made an impact on her too. She had seen the man responsible for the war, and that had given her motivation.

She had earlier been glad that she wasn't involved in the war, and that her parents yet had to do so. But now, with all this happening, Nita felt an urge to do something, not just pretend that everything was alright. She knew she had to do something.

She sat in the common room when the portrait hole opened and revealed their head of house, Professor Flitwick. The little man looked around in the room until he spotted her, and came over, handing over a note. "For you Ms Potter, and I hope you are well? I heard about the kidnapping, dreadfully those death eaters!" Nita reassured him that she was fine, and the little man disappeared again after saying goodnight. She excused herself and left her friends, going to her room. She somehow felt that she needed to read this alone.

When she was safely in her room, and heard the door close behind her, she opened the note and started to read.

_Ms Potter, _

_I was relieved to hear that you got back safely from the Dark Lord, let's just say that things went a little nasty for a while until I managed to convince him that everything was Longbottom's doing, and that he dragged you with him. Somehow I think that was a good idea, not revealing that it was indeed you who helped him to escape. That way, you are a bit safer from the wrath of that snakeface for a while longer. And I wouldn't wish for you to face any kind of danger that isn't necessary. _

_I must also ask you to not reveal me to Dumbledore. I may be a spy, but he doesn't know about me. I send him information via owl, a bit risky, but it's better than anything else I have been able to come up with. _

_The real reason as to why I am writing to you is because I have something to discuss with you that can't wait. I will arrive to the school tomorrow, meeting Dumbledore about the school. Seeing as I am still sitting as head of the schoolboard, this will not rise any suspicion as to me being here. I will be down in the potionlab after dinner, and I want you to meet me there. Of course, this is optional, you can choose not to come, but I would be pleased if you did, I do think that you would like to hear what I have to say. _

_Also, be careful, this castle isn't as safe as Dumbledore likes to believe. _

_Lucius Patrick Malfoy, _

_Head of Hogwarts' schoolboard_

_Head of the old house of Malfoy _

Nita wasn't sure what to believe. What did he want? Why this sudden interest? She shuddered when she thought of what the consequences of her and Longbottom's escape had been for Lucius. At least he was alive. She didn't really like the man, but she didn't wish him dead. Not anymore.

What surprised her the most was that he had covered for her, risking his own life doing so. She had to ask him about that tomorrow.

She went to bed early, telling her friends that she was tired, In reality, she wasn't. She just needed the alone time. So many things happened in her life right now, and she needed to think everything through.

* * *

In the dungeons, Severus stared at his long time friend in shock and anger. " You are going to do WHAT! Lucius Patrick Malfoy, I forbid you to do it! You have no right to endanger my daughter and her life!"

Lucius looked annoyed. "Please Severus, this will not make her in any more danger than she already is. I am glad that I managed to lessen the danger a bit by convincing the Dark Lord that the escape was all Longbottoms doing. And who are you to speak Severus? What say have you in all this? After all, you have yet to even tell her that you are in fact her father, and not that Potter. I don't think she cares that much about what you think, after all, right now the only thing she sees in you is a greasy potionmaster."

Lucius knew this wasn't fair play as Nita was fully aware about the situation, But the potionmaster didn't know that. Lucius just hoped that his dark friend would tell her soon so that he wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

Severus gave him an upset look and rose from his chair. "It isn't that easy Lucius. What do I tell her? That I practically raped her mother, impregnated her with the Dark Lords child and then abandoned them?"

Lucius shook his head. "You were under a curse Severus, you had no control. Tell her that. I haven't spent that much time around her, but if you just tell her the honest truth, I am sure she will understand."

Severus looked down at his hands, he wasn't sure what to do, but something needed to be done.

* * *

Nita woke the next morning, still tired, but other than that, fine. She crawled out of bed and walked like a zombie into the shower, turning on the hot and calming water. When she stepped out tventy minutes later, she wrapped a towel around herself and entered her room again, stopping when she saw her mother sitting in the bed, waiting for her. She inwardly groaned.

Her mother looked up when she heard her and smiled a weak smile in her direction. "Good morning darling, how are you feeling?"

Nita walked over to the wardrobe. "I am fine mum." She picked out a black pair of jeans, a white shirt and started to get dressed in silense. She didn't know what to say to the woman on the bed, so she stayed quiet.

"Honey, I know this has been a trying few weeks, and I am sorry that we didn't tell you sooner. I just want you to know that your dad feels a bit down about this, and we want you to know that we love you, Demonita, it dosen't matter who is your father or not."

Nita turned around and stared at her mother.

"You don't understand! That is not the problem! I know that you two love me, you have told me so repeatedly, and I love you both very much. The thing is that my biological father is the potionmaster that I have had for all my years here at Hogwarts, and while I don't hate him, I have no real found feelings for the man either. It just bothers me that you knew ALL the time, and just couldn't tell me.

Then of course there is the MONSTER! I just met him, I was no more than a few inches from him, and I tell you, he isn't pleasant! Then I get back here, you fuss a bit and then it's over. You act like all of this is just a bad day at work or something, but it isn't!"

She threw her schoolrobe on and gave her mother a hard look. "If you love me so damn much, why did you have to lie?"

She didn't wait for a reply and walked out of her room after picking up her schoolbag and her shoes.

Terry and Lisa met up with her in the commonroom, and together, they walked down to breakfast. Most of the students had already arrived, and when she sat down by her housetable, she felt the eyes of several people on her. At the stafftable, Professor Snape looked at her with an odd expression as Nita soon recognized as regretting. She wondered when the potionmaster would tell her, and if he still hated her for being a Potter. But she wasn't a Potter now, was she? No, she was also a Snape, _and _a Riddle! The horror of it all! She just wanted to gag.

Then, there was also Lucius. She gave him a nearly unnoticeable nod, that he returned. She wondered what the man really wanted. She would find out tonight.

And then there was The boy who lived and his fans. They all looked at her with distaste, which wasn't that unusual really. She glared back at the pigfaced Boy who fucking lived to make her life as hard as possible. The ungrateful brat! She fucking saved his life, and not as much as a thank you had she gotten from him, not that she wanted to anyway. She wished that she had left him there. That he would be the one to defeat the dark lord someday made her laugh. Seriously, he was nearly a squib.

She tore her eyes from the Gryffindor table and focused on her meal. Pancakes. Yummy.

"Come on Nita, we must get going, we have potion first and we don't want to be late for that." No, she didn't. She didn't need Snape to be more irritaed with her than he always was, so she hurried after her friends.

"Does the guy always have to be such a bastard?" Terry asked as they walked down the stairs to the dungeon. Nita sighed.

"Terry, be glad you're not in Gryffindor or HufflePuff, he is even worse towards them." Terry nodded, that was true.

Potions was quiet. No explosions, and no points taken from Ravenclaw while Hufflepuff lost only 10 points during the whole lesson. Severus Snape was out of shape.

Nita noted that he seemed distant, and seemingly deep in thought. She too had lot's to think about, so she was surprised when her potion turned the right colour. She had thought that it would be something wrong with it as she wasn't really paying attention to her work.

She couldn't get her mind of the meeting with Mr Malfoy later that day. She wondered what the man wanted, and she hoped that it had nothing to do with Voldemort. But somehow, she had a feeling that it did, and that made her feeling slightly ill.

She hadn't told any of her friends about the note from Lucius, and she really didn't want to either. She knew that they would forbid her to go, and she_ needed_ to go. She had to know what the man wanted, curiosity had always been one of her stronger sides.

After Potions, there was Transfiguration. She checked the timetable and saw that all her lessons would be within Hogwarts that day, and that made her sigh in relief. She didn't want to go to the ministry this unfocused.

Professor McGonagall handed out a quiz, to everyone's dismay and told them that she just wanted to know how much they remembered from previous years, after all, they were about to start studying for their NEWT:s this year.

To Nita's relief, she found the test easy, and answered all the questions. Terry did well also, but Lisa had more problems she noticed. It had always been that way. She and Terry were a bit smarter than her, but that didn't mean they bragged about it. They helped her out with some assignments, and mostly she got good grades, she just needed to work a bit harder for them.

Lunch came and passes, and soon, she was sitting in the charms classroom, listening to her head of house. He was lecturing about the history of one of the worlds best charms masters through the ages. She didn't listen that closely, her mind once again on the meeting later that night.

* * *

**Okay people, what do you think? What does Lucius want? And when are Snape going to crack the news? See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
